telluriafandomcom-20200213-history
Shell Islands
The three islands known collectively as the Shell Islands lie some 250 miles west of Angeltir. The three islands are individually known as Micelmæst (the largest and northernmost), Medmicel (to the southwest) and Læssa (to the southeast). They are nominally a protectorate of Gallias but are self-governing for the most part. Geography The Shell Islands are the remnants of an old caldera; scholars estimated it must have erupted violently in some unimaginably ancient epoch. The caldera thus form has created a sort of shell, from which the islands take their name. The terrain of the Shell Islands is generally flat but rises steeply along the north coast of Micelmæst, the west coast of Medmicel and the east coast of Læssa. These natural sea walls shelter the interior of the island, protecting the fertile soil within and delivering rain when needed. In addition to good farming land, the island is known for the brightly-colour freshwater snails found in the many lakes of the islands. These snails have an ink-producing gland that can be milked to yield a range of red and purple dyes. The snail population is in decline these days but still contributes a significant amount to the island’s wealth. Despite the true origin of the name of the Shell Islands, many people associate the name with these snails. History The Shell Islands have been inhabited since ancient times by independent agrarian communities. In 318 BU, the Quirinal Empire conquered the Shell Islands although this “conquest” of the Shell Islands was a forgone conclusion – the sparse population was not able to mount any significant resistance and the islands had been feeling the cultural influence of the Quirinal through nearby Angeltir for decades already. The population of the islands increased over the following century as citizens of the empire were attracted to the good farming land. In the aftermath of the break-up of the Quirinal Empire, Angeltir made the Shell Islands a protectorate. Although the premise was protecting the Shell Islanders from Ryvik piracy the real reason was to forestall the Three Kingdoms from claiming a naval base so close to Angeltir – the Shell Islanders had embraced the worship of Amari and may have been receptive to incorporation in the Three Kingdoms. The Second War of Unification began in 172 AU when the Three Kingdoms invaded Angeltir, claiming that the Shell Islands were being persecuted for their faith in Amari. When the war ended in 174, Angeltir remained its independence but the Shell Islands became a territory of Gallias which it remains to this day. Culture Although the Shell Islanders worship Amari, they are influenced by the cultural traditions of the people of Angeltir with whom they trade and interact with extensively. As a result, the Shell Islanders sometimes pattern their mode of worship on the hero cults of Angeltir and sometimes venerate the paragons of Amari in a way that comes close to idolatry. The church in Gallias has, from time to time, needed to enforce this distinction when the popularity of certain paragons begins to border on the cult-like. International relations Although Gallias does maintain an embassy, church and garrison in the Shell Islands, the people of the islands are for the most part autonomous. That said, Gallish control has been exerted when the islanders try to engage in more formal relations with Angeltir and this has led to some discontent. That said, the Shell Islands have sent an official ambassador (Beitris Ealasaid) to Moonstone Keep in Fallcrest despite the protests of Gallias.